darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Week of August 31 GNN Posts
Sunday, August 31, 2008 Bespin: Zamir Speaks Author: Zamir The Warden of Kessel, CEO of Bespin and infamous pirate lord turns to the holovid. "Gentlebeings of this Galaxy, I find it ludicrous that Mr. von Mourn, in the same day, accuses me of consorting with the Black Imperium by, allegedly 'owning clones' and issues a letter of authorization to Euphemia Bellamy at the same time. Furthermore, it is clear to most sentients that someone who would concede 'amnesty' to Vordo the Hutt, the Supreme Boss of the GHN and thus enemy of the entire Galactic Republic is certainly acting in their own interest. For that purpose, I will respond to those charges in court, so expect my presence. Be warned." The holovid fades. Coruscant: Funeral Author: Karin A funeral was held for the two deceased members of the Morrow-Madine family; ELINOR and CARAK. Attending were the closest members of family only -- and it was a quiet ceremony that took place in an undisclosed location. KARIN Madine Morrow is officially in mourning and has withdrawn from regular, official duties the next week hence. The lady's aides skilfully maintain the rulership of MERR SONN and her duties in the Morrow Holdings. Moff Appointment Author: Meena Tills Terienn Brae has been appointed Moff for the northeastern quadrant of the Galaxy by the Republic's Command Council. Zamir Surrenders! Author: Zamir In a groundbreaking statement today, the Warden of Kessel and CEO of Bespin has declared surrender to the Republic Military. However, he also said that this does not include the Brood - whose ties he has broken upon this. More to come in later statements. Response to Surrender Declaration Author: Meena Tills Command Council Chairman Meena Tills, speaking briefly to reporters, said, "This is the first I've heard of the surrender. It didn't come through official channels. I'll be sending representatives of the Republic military to Bespin and Kessel immediately to confirm that this is a true surrender, and arrange for military control of those planets to be confirmed." Nar Shaddaa: Jedi Slaver? Author: Sindri Recently this footage of a Meeting between two males on Nar Shaddaa has come to light. One has been identified as Mr. Sidhus, the other is reportedly Master Tuil of the Jedi Order. OOC: http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_Slaver-Nar_Shaddaa-Hutt_HQ_Audi/Vid_Log Paxo: Call for Crusaders Author: Euphemia Bellamy Euphemia Bellamy has issued a call for Crusaders who long to see peace, order, and justice restored throughout the Galaxy, to come to Paxo and meet with her. WANTED: Uncompromising heroes, brave warriors, and bleeding hearts. Insane risk involved. Probability of death extreme. If you survive, you will be famous and will go down in history as a legendary hero. If you die, you will die in the noblest of causes. If you live, there is a chance of great rewards, but more probably you will lose a great deal and gain only honor and glory. Cowards need not apply. May the Force be with us. Addendum to the Crusade Author: Akurel Akurel Durandal publicly congratulated Miss Bellamy on her noble mission, and would ask that she go a step further in the cause of justice by raising the wages of unskilled workers of Incom by 5 credits a week, skilled workers by 10.2, and the further provisioning of an additional paid fifteen minute break period for all employees. For surely a just and noble ruler who can afford such a grand undertaking can afford a great generosity to those who would supply her noble warriors with arms and equipment. Monday, September 1, 2008 Statement Author: Nissa "We have recently received a statement from one Nissa Sarcat," says the anchor, "Recently elected President and Senator of Sienar." The feed cuts to the Calamarian, standing behind a podium as she addresses the camera calmly. "In light of my recent coming into of the title of President and Senator of Sienar, I have taking an indefinite, unpaid leave of absence from my position in the Republic Navy, so that I might fully address the needs of Sienar and her citizens, and represent them to the best of my ability." The feed cuts, returning to the anchors. Naval Dept. Statement Author: Meena Tills An representative for the Department of the Navy released the following statement: "We regret Nissa Sarcat's departure from active duty with the navy, consistent with Senate Law requiring active duty personnel not to be involved in political posts such as CEO or Senator, and wish her well in her new duties. We welcome her continued involvement with the navy as an assistant minister, a civilian post, and her continued role as a Moff with Unified Command." Brood Worlds Freed Author: Meena Tills In a taped announcement from Mon Calamari, CCIA director Meena Tills made the following announcement: In a partially successful operation by the Republic, the last worlds have been freed from Brood tyranny, and Edward Zamir, notorious pirate has been placed in Republic custody and will be tried for his crimes. Unfortunately, CCIA operatives were unsuccessful in an attempt to gain control of important elements of the Brood fleet, which has fled and should be considered a pirate fleet, armed and dangerous. Bespin is now owned by Jasmine, a Republic citizen. Fortunately, no Brood forces were landed on that world during its short tenure in Brood control. Kessel is less fortunate. My understanding is that Republic forces will be taking control and disbanding the Brood armies, arresting criminals and thugs, and repatriating orphans to Ord Mantell to be reintegrated with civilian society. More announcements will come from Sho'lar Vreeth after he is able to reach the planet. Paxo: Baffled Response Author: Euphemia Bellamy PAX CITY - Euphemia Bellamy responded to recent news about the Brood with skepticism and surprise. "While I congratulate the Republic on capturing Edward Zamir, I am baffled by the spin Director Tills has put on this. Kessel and Bespin, inexplicably sold to Republic citizens--this smacks of a deal. What can we expect next, a Zamir acquittal? The Ariennye Tei Peace and Love Fund? Let it be known that I and all my allies will be moving to destroy the Brood Fleets. I don't know what sort of deal Mon Calamari has worked out, but rest assured that we will never sink under Brood bribes or rest until the Brood armies and fleets are utterly annihilated." Bespin: Attempted Press Interview Author: Jasmine Earlier today, the media attempted to get a statement from the new CEO of Bespin, Jasmine Monroe. While she made no offical statement, she did answer some questions that were posed to her. "Doctor Monroe, will Bespin remain a Rim world?" "Yes, I intend that it should. Just because it's a world available for purchase, doesn't mean that it has no sovereignty. Its people shouldn't be shunted into something they want no part of, due to political reasoning." "I see. Are you aware of Euphemia Bellamy's allegations that both Kessel and Bespin were the result of a brokerage conceived by Mon Calamari's Prime Minister, Meena Tills? Do you have anything to say in response?" "Response? No. Though I find it amusing that the pot's calling the kettle black. Her statement only lends further weight to the ideal she's seeking war once more. Old habits die hard, I suppose." "What are your plans for Bespin?" "The GPC and the former 'Whites' will be based here. The people of Bespin will be free to continue as they have, and shall be protected to the best of my ability. I'm rather busy at the moment, I'll be making a formal statement shortly. Please excuse me." The feed then switches to a feel-good story about disabled war Quarren and their lemonade stands. Edward Zamir Surrenders Author: Sho'lar Vreeth Please see: http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Zamir_Surrenders for this article as is posted. It is a speech from Sho'lar Vreeth about the surrender of Zamir and the taking of his fleet, militia and his planets as well. Tuesday, September 2, 2008 Nar Shaddaa: The Great Hutt Nation... Author: Vordo the Hutt In incredible news from Nar Shaddaa, Vordo the Hutt has announced that as part of the terms of surrender to a joint alliance of Paxo-Sullust-Yidrian forces, the Great Hutt Nation has gotten out of the galactic conquest business. The Hutts fully support the ongoing crusade against the warmongering Brood of Zergata, chief among them Zamir aka Zaern Din and Ariennye Tei aka Zilana Luce. All Brood forces and equipment on Nar Shaddaa have been transferred to "Alliance" forces. All past and current Great Hutt Nation member worlds, including but not limited to Bespin, Kessel, Dantooine, Tatooine, Ardak, Gamor Prime, and Camodai, are entirely on their own politically, free to make their own decisions. It is the fervent wish of the Hutt Nation that such planets maintain economic and political ties to Nar Shaddaa, but it will be entirely up to them. Interested parties are encouraged to contact Nar Shaddaa with any inquiries. Coruscant: Troubled Times Author: Zilana Luce A spokesperson for Zilana Luce released a statement surrounding the controversy: "Lady Luce resents the personal attacks against her, and the effort to smear her name during these tumultuous times. The people of the Republic need not be reminded that she has been named a hero of the Republic, awarded medals of valor, and lead numerous victories against the Black Imperium when the people of the Republic still had the will to fight for freedom, peace, and order." "Lady Luce hopes to one day be asked by the Command Council to continue her efforts to restore peace and order -- and prays for the opportunity to liberate Vanix, Kashyyk, and Alderaan from the hands of the Imperium." "She does however applaud Vordo the Hutt's decision to surrender, and wishes him well in his transition to obscurity." "Another statement will be released in the near future." Period of Mourning Author: Aldog Galactic Senator and High Chief of Byss Aldog has released the following statement. "My family has just suffered the loss of two of its principle leaders and wonderful people. Elinor and Carak are two of the people that are directly responsible for showing me the error of my ways and for turning my life around. My wife Karin and I are still in shock but now have the duty of raising dear Elizabeth, and we will do so with the same loving touch that our dearly departed demonstrated. I ask for some degree of understanding while Karin, Elizabeth and I work trying to put our lives together after this horrific and tragic day. Thank you." GNN: Luce Surrenders Author: Zilana Luce A video feed begins, in the background an opulent palace setting is visible. A woman, dressed in elegant robes fills the screen, recognizable as Zilana Luce. The woman bows her head slightly, "I come before the citizens of the Republic today as a Lady of Corusucant and a Countess of Vanix. I have served you before as a Senator, and as a Moff. As a woman who has liberated Thyferra, and assisted with the liberation of Merr Sonn." She sighs heavily, eyes downcast before looking up again, "It is with heavy heart that I reveal to you today that I served as the Admiral of the Brood of Zergata... Under deep cover I entered the organization, and solidified my control over it. I note that under my leadership the orphan trade was ended on Ord Mantell, and the planet returned rightfully to the people of Corellia." "Under the terms of the amnesty conditions set by Republic law, I vow now and forever to law down all arms and have released my command codes to Moff Dash L'hnnar and Senator Sho'lar Vreeth. The mission I was set forth to do is now over, and I hope to continue my service as a faithful servant of the Republic." She clears her throat slightly, "I also wish to apologize to the people of Corellia -- and have provided a fund of 200,000 credits for the disaffected people of that world or any others... It is my hope that with time the wounds will heal, and with the new vigor the people of the Republic will stand strong for their beliefs and for the ordered peace that we once stood so firmly for." End transmission. Wednesday, September 3, 2008 Coruscant: Henceforth Entombed Author: Obi-Wan Kenobi "Earlier today Coruscant bore witness to a tribute held in reverence of the late Treasurer of the Republic ELINOR MADINE, Corellian Noblewoman and former President and Senator of Sienar, and her esteemed husband CARAK, a Republic patriot. A moment of silence, followed by a performance of the famous Corellian hymn 'Henceforth Entombed in Peace', performed by SERENELLA, wife of Senator RYLAS D'HANNEN, began the tribute. A squadron of TIE Escorts preceded the hymn with seven passes over the Senate building, though did not fire, honoring the era of peace Elinor and Carak envisioned and helped make a reality. After the event, GNN reporters received a brief statement from Jedi OBI-WAN KENOBI, Coruscant's appointed Moff: 'Senator Madine was an honorable woman whose faith in the Republic never wavered. For her service, she will be remembered. Always.' "Reporting live from Coruscant, this is Vicky Spacek." The feed continues with pictures of Coruscant and Serenella's rendition of 'Henceforth Entombed in Peace', a slow, melodic hymn accompanied by a gentle viola sounding instrument. Legal Reform? Author: Meena Tills In an interview with Ima Charmer of GNN, Mon Calamari Prime Minister Meena Tills made the following statement: "The Republic's highest priority now must be to appoint justices of the new Superior court and, more generally, to get its legal house in order. We now have two figures in custody who will quite rightly be charged with a wide range of crimes, and the Republic's ability to enforce justice will itself be on trial when they appear before its courts. I will be advocating legislation in the Senate soon to take steps to expedite trials and make the justice system as transparent, just and efficient as possible." When asked for details, he promised only to unveil his proposals within a day or two, "after appropriate consultations." Coruscant: Zamir's Surrender Author: Graf von Mourn Press Release from Graf von Mourn: I am pleased to hear of the surrender of Edward Zamir to the Republic. However, the blatant acts of bribery that Mr. Vreeth has accepted are viewed with deep suspicion. Mr. Vreeth claims to have accepted the troops and ships of Mr. Zamir into the "Republic Surrender Facilitation Group", but this group has no legal standing in the Republic and is in fact controlled by Mr. Vreeth. Kessel has been transferred to Mr. Vreeth's control as well in another act of corruption, most likely as a reward for Mr. Vreeth's continued attempts to advance pirate interests in the Senate. He has openly violated Republic law 36182, the Public Office Integrity Bill. We expect Mr. Vreeth to transfer Kessel and the RSFG to either Chancellor Grachazza or Command Council Chairman Meena Tills who have been duly appointed by the Senate to accept such planetary surrenders and who have not spent every moment of their Senate term arguing that the invaders of Ryloth, Corellia, Ord Mantell, and Antares are peaceful. We are glad that Bespin is in Padawan Jasmine Monroe's hands and look forward to seeing this experiment in Jedi governance in action. Bothawui: A Response Author: Sho'lar Vreeth A Press Release from Sho'lar Vreeth: While I am pleased to see that Senator Graf von Mourn has been paying attention to what has been going on within the political realm, I must say that the Senator has no idea of what is actually transpiring in the political arena as he is constitantly off in a corner alone, working on his own agenda. I have been empowered by the command council, which consists of both the Chancellor of the Republic, as well as the Chairman of the Command Council, Senator Tills, to negotiate the surrender of both Mister Edward Zamir, and Miss Zilana Luce, as well as bring their planets, troops and vessels into Republic custody. The RSF was created, with authorization from the command council, in order to facilitate the transfer as it is a large undertaking. The planet of Kessel, as well as all material properties of both Mister Edward Zamir and the Brood of Zergata are being handled by me, with assistance from Moff Jana Dawnrunner, Moff Dash L'hnnar, Chairman Meena Tills and Moff Obi-Wan Kenobi. I assure you, people of the Republic, that all is well and legal. On the record of Senator Graf von Mourn deciding to press forward with his accusations. I have a simple response. See you in court Senator, where I will charge you with defamation of character, and slander. I look forward to meeting with you in the Republic courts. Security Upgraded on Byss Author: Aldog News out of Byss today that High Chieftain and Galactic Senator Aldog has bolstered the security level of Byss from an alarming UNSAFE rating to a FAIRLY SAFE level. According to Mr. Dogma's office, this has been done through personal financial contributions from Mr. Dogma into the police force in an effort to protect the citizens of Byss from criminals. More as this story evolves. Bespin: Another Attempted Interview Author: Jasmine A Twi'lek reporter looks hopeful, brandishing a winning smile for the camera. "Earlier today, we attempted again to get a statement from the very busy Jasmine Monroe, new CEO of Bespin. Here she is now!" "Dr. Monroe, is there any truth to Graf von Mourn's statement that you're a Jedi Padawan?" "Padawan? Previously, yes. I was a Padawan for a short time; I gave up that post some time ago to focus more on the efforts of the GPC and the merging of the Whites with the GPC." "Is that to say you don't feel the Jedi Order was in line with the humanitarian goals for peace?" "The Jedi haven't been in line with such things for a long while. I'm sure they have the reasons for their actions, but I wanted no part. I wish them the best of luck. Now, as I said... I'll release a statement shortly, but I'm terribly busy. Please, excuse me." The reporter nods slightly, watching the woman walk off. "And there you have it! We look forward to a formal statement in the near future. This is Binkie Paroor, from GNN." Norad: Press Release Author: Jasmine The new CEO of Bespin, Jasmine Monroe, finally makes a statement! "Good evening. Following that statement made by Prime Minister Meena Tills regarding a Mon Calamari Naval Blockade in the Norad System, my statement is to provide details on the necessary military intervention while the new leadership of Bespin is instilling itself. "Earlier today on a routine patrol of Norad airspace to identify left over Brood installations in the system, it was discovered that an isle in the Bespin Gas Cloud had been occupied recently-- a shield erected, as well as turrets. On further inspection, and after intelligence provided by well-trusted operatives, a sizeable troop force was also detected. Following shortly after this, an explosive blast was reported, as well as the theft of several high-end ships-- some that have been reclassified as ships of war-- from this dale as well as Cloud City itself. A scan of the areas, as well as additional intelligence, suggest that Senator Graf von Mourn of Antares is responsible for these and other activities in the Norad system. "For the time being out of planetary security and the unrelenting wish for business to continue as normal for the natives of Cloud City, a blockade has been put into place. Senator von Mourn is urged to turn himself in for questioning as per the warrant for his arrest; visitors to Bespin are asked to abide by the blockade rules and submit to searches. That's all for now, thank you." Thursday, September 4, 2008 Coruscant: Chancellor Resigns Author: Grachazza In a short statement released to GNN today, Chancellor Grachazza has announced his retirement from the position of Chancellor of the Republic. He cited personal reasons for the move, and refused to go into further details. He will be remaining as Representative and Senator for Rienna and Marshal of the Rienna Phalanx, at least for now. Friday, September 5, 2008 Coruscant: Supreme Justice Elected Author: Bail Organa Holos across the Galaxy that are tuned to GNN flicker. An attractive human female appears. She is dressed conservatively. Looking up from her datapad, she smiles and begins. "Welcome back to GNN. Its 2215 hours on Coruscant. Our top story this hour is the election of King BAIL ORGANA of Alderaan as Supreme Justice of the Republic. At this hour, the election remains unofficial due to technical errors in Coruscant's election system. Anonymous officials in the Palace blame the snafu on inefficiencies in the Republic's droids and systems office that have created a massive backlog in work orders. This backlog has kept technicians from updating the government system to reflect a recent change in election law. More on this story as it developes. This is GNN. Stay tuned." Saturday, September 6, 2008 Congratulations Author: Meena Tills Mon Calamari Prime Minister Meena Tills today publicly offered his congratulations to His Majesty, Bail Organa, on his election to the position of Supreme Justice of the Republic. "The King's knowledge of Republic Law and Precedent is unparalleled, and he has a long history of seeking justice," the Mon Calamari Prime Minister stated, "And I look forward to his workign expeditiously to eliminate the backlock of cases accumulated before the Supreme Court." Alderaan: Bombing Aftermath Author: Bail Organa A holo press release from Senator Organa's office on Coruscant: BAIL ORGANA appears. He looks weary, but he stands up straight with dignity and authority. "As many are aware by now, Alderaan's tranquility was again violated last night. Bombs were detonated at a bank and private residence in Aldera. Fortunately, few were harmed. I speak for all Alderaan and Alderaan's friends across the Galaxy when I declare these criminal acts barbaric and uncivilized. Alderaan will do what is necessary to find those responsible and bring them to trial for their crimes. The Force is with us. Thank you and farewell." Category:Aug 08 GNN Posts